Hands Clean
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: This is a Remus and Hermione fanfic and I hope you like this...(i suck at summerys...) it's a songfic to Alanis Morissette's hands clean....ENJOY!!!!!!


HANDS CLEAN  
  
BY: PADFOOTS GIRL  
  
A/N. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SONG FIC SO PLEASE BE KIND ^.^  
  
THIS S.F. IS TO ALANIS MORSSETTE'S 'HANDS CLEAN'.  
*If it weren't for your maturity  
  
None of this would have happened If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would have be able to control myself*  
  
Remus walked around the room in frustration. He was wondering how he could see her and still keep his job. He always liked her in an odd way, but he was never really aware of it. He was first attracted to her intelligence and her thirst for knowledge and then he began to appreciate her attractiveness. But his thoughts kept drifting to the events that led up to their first night knowing that they were both captivated with each other.  
  
* Ten days ago *  
  
Knocks sounded from Remus' door he looked up and let the person on the other side know that he could come in. "Come in." He said glancing back down at the tests he was grading. The door opened and the face of Hermione Granger was revealed. "I don't mean to bother you professor, but I just wanted you to have my essay since I won't be here tomorrow." She said blushing as she handed him the bound paper. His hand brushed hers and when this happened they locked eyes. She pulled away, blushed and smiled. "I'll be sure to give this to the office and I'll tell you what they say." He gave her a dashing smile. Hermione was sure that she felt her knees wobble. "Thank you, Professor." She smiled and backed up, toward the door.  
  
*If it weren't for my attention You wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me  
  
You would never have amounted to very much. *  
  
* Eight days ago *  
  
Remus called Hermione into his office and told her the good news. "The want to recruit you!" he said happily. Hermione smiled broadly.  
  
"Really?!" She said, stunned. "The Bureau of Domestic Inquisitorial Duress wants to have me working on the squad! I'm gonna be a spy." Remus smiled and reached under his desk and pulled out a box wrapped in black. "What do spy's always wear?" he asked. Hermione thought before she answered. "A cat suit?" Remus' eyes gleamed. Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You didn't get me a cat suit did you?" Remus smiled and pulled the lid off the box. "Go on try it on." He said pointing to the door leading to his room. She picked up the suit and walked into his chamber. She placed the suit on his bed and walked around, she dragged her fingers along the spines of his books. She looked around his room for a few more minuets before she put on the cat suit. "Don't laugh." She said before she walked out. "I'd never laugh at you." He said as the door opened. She walked out and he took in how she looked in the suit. He thought that she looked fabulous in it. He walked up to her and zipped the zipper a little lower on her. She gulped and let him finish. He lowered it low enough so that you could see some cleavage. She pulled up the zipper about a centimeter. She smiled and moved closer to him. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.  
  
*Ooh this could be messy*  
  
Their kisses turned from short sweet ones to fierce and passionate ones.  
  
*But you don't seem to mind*  
  
Remus pulled away and looked at her with amazement, she'd never been this daring, ever. In her life, well that he knew of. But he oddly didn't mind, 'I mean yeah she is a student and everything but hey look at her in that cat suit!' Remus thought to himself.  
  
*Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime*  
  
Hermione and Remus pulled away from each other and backed to separate sides of the room. Hermione started laughing. Remus looked at her and shook his head. "Why are you laughing?" "I have, for the first real time in my life, done something illegal." She said still giggling. "Well, we already started so, why not finish." Remus said with a dopey grin on his face. "Okay then." She said before they ran into each other's arms.  
  
*We'll fast forward to a few years later*  
  
~ Three years later ~  
  
Hermione walked up the steps to Remus' house; he had called her here on such short notice. She slid the key he had given her two years prior into the lock, she turned it and she heard the lock click open. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. When she walked in there was a note on a string. Hermione plucked the note off and read it. "Where volumes and tomes wait to be perceived." She paused. "The library!" She walked up the stairs and down the hall until she came to her favorite room. Hermione scanned the room 'til she found what she was looking for; another note. "Costumes and Garments wait to be worn." She smiled and then headed for Remus' closet. She walked into his room and then walked into his closet. She pushed his clothes around until she found something that looked out of place, a long white evening gown with a note attached to the bodice. "Place it on M'Lady." She read out loud. She stepped out of her grungey work clothes and into the elegant dress. Hermione walked over to the full-length mirror and took in her appearance. The torso of the dress was a strapless corset with roses embroidered around the top of the piece and from the corset came flowing skirts, taffeta, lace, and silk. She twirled herself around and the skirts spun out, exposing her motorcycle boots she wore underneath. She saw them in the mirror and smiled sheepishly, there were no other shoes to wear. And as soon as she though that a pair of white strappy platform sandals levitated in front of her. She kicked off her boots and put on the sandals. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail that kept her mane in bondage and let her tresses cascade down her back. As she was about to leave the room she noticed that you could see the straps of her bra, she said a simple spell that would make them disappear, and then she was satisfied with her appearance. As she started to walk toward the door she realized that she didn't know where to go. Hermione put her hands on her hips and waited. Finally a note dropped from the ceiling. "I'm in a place that rivals your beauty." Hermione grabbed her necklace and pulled the charm up and down on the chain. She ran her fingers over the rose charm and stopped on the petals. "The garden!" she shrieked. Hermione raced down the stairs and through the French doors that lead to the garden. And right there surrounded by roses and candles stood Remus in a Tuxedo. "Remus." She breathed. "You look beautiful." She walked to him and hugged him. "Why all of this?" She questioned. Remus smiled and got down on one knee, Hermione opened her eyes very wide. "Will you ,Hermione Granger, marry me?" He asked opening up a little box, inside was a diamond ring, in the center of a rose lay the diamond.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she said pulling Remus up. She pulled him into a fierce hug and kiss. He surreptitiously placed the ring on her finger. "Are we going to tell anyone?" Remus asked. "Let's see if they can figure it out for themselves." "Clever girl." "I had a good teacher." She said smiling, Remus placed a hand and the base of her neck and kissed her tenderly.  
  
*and no one knows except the both of us and I have honored your request for silence and you've washed your hands clean of this*  
Hermione and Remus ran down the street hand in hand to the Movie Theater, still in their evening wear. They walked up to the ticket counter laughing. "May I help you?" The clerk asked. "Two for 'Casablanca'." Remus asked. Two tickets popped up. Remus handed the clerk the amount of money that was called for. And the seller handed them the tickets. When they were in the theater Remus pulled a bottle of wine out of his jacket. "How'd you get that in here!?" Hermione asked. "To you, the future Mrs. Lupin." He said holding up the bottle he took a swig of it and then handed it to Hermione who also took a sip of it. "To, Us." She said taking another sip of it, she passed it off the Remus who did the same. The movie went on with them drinking the wine and watching the movie and sweet kisses. When the movie let out it was raining, and Hermione and Remus were kinda smashed. "May I have this dance?" Remus asked Hermione. Hermione accepted and his arm slid around her waist and they danced to sound of the rain crashing onto the ground and the buildings.  
  
*you're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me you're a kind of protégé and one day you'll say you learned it all from me I know you depend on me Like a young thing would to a guardian I know you sexualize me Like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
Ooh this could get messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of it*  
  
*two years later*  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle in the dress she wore when Remus proposed to her. She looked around the garden, where they had decided to get wed, and saw her family, friends, old teachers, and even a ghost or two. Finally she looked to the altar, where Remus stood. She smiled and he smiled back. She walked the rest of the way with her eyes locked on him. When she got to the altar their hands found each others and their fingers became inter twined.  
  
*what part of history's reinvented and under rug swept? What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget? What's with this distance it seems so obvious*  
  
The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash and Remus couldn't even remember giving his vows but he knew that he did because a moment later Doumbledore said: "You may kiss the bride." And with that Remus didn't need telling twice.  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Hermione in her cat suite and Remus in his robes sat on the floor leaning against his desk. "We gotta keep this a secret." Remus said. "I know, I'm not an idiot."  
  
*just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family we best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world Cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly*  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Hermione asked off handedly.  
  
*I might want to marry you one day if you'd watch your weight and keep your firm body  
  
Ooh this could get messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime*  
  
"I don't know." He said. 'But I hope we do.' Remus thought.  
YAY! Done and I thought I'd never get it done! Okay..please review. 


End file.
